callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MK14
The is a semi-automatic assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MK14 was first seen in concept art released by Activision. It was then seen in released videos of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 by Infinity Ward. Campaign The MK14 is Grinch's primary weapon in all Delta Force missions except "Bag and Drag", in which he uses a M4A1 instead. Multiplayer The MK14 is unlocked at Level 60 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. It has a low capped rate of fire, but it has high power, as it kills with two hits to the chest or one headshot at close range, and 3 shots to the body at long range. It will also kill with 2 shots at range if one is a headshot. Considering that this rifle has one of the longest effective range of all assault rifles, most of the time it should only take 2 shots to drop a target. Its recoil is very controllable compared to the M14 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, especially when combined with the Kick proficiency. Due to its high damage and hipfire accuracy, it is often favored in Hardcore game modes as a makeshift sniper rifle if using the Attachments proficiency and equipping an ACOG Scope and Suppressor, as the silencer's range penalty is mitigated by the fact that it is still a one hit kill at all ranges in Hardcore mode, unless the target has a Ballistic Vest. Rapid Fire has a unique effect on the MK14; because the weapon is semi-automatic, Rapid Fire simply raises the fire rate cap, allowing for marginally a faster fire rate. This can be useful in close quarters and when facing many enemies that need to be quickly dispatched; however, for most situations, it's not necessary. Another unique part of this weapon is the Shotgun attachment. Equipping the Shotgun dramatically increases visual recoil when firing the rifle, as the same goes for the Grenade Launcher also. The sights kick back heavily, making it more difficult to accurately place follow up shots, except with the Thermal Scope. Survival Mode The MK14 is available in Survival Mode from level 47 and costs $3000. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery MK14_MW3.png|MK14 MK14_Iron Sights_MW3.png|Iron Sights MK14 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the MK14. MK14 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MK14 Trivia *During the Call of Duty XP event, the MK14 used the ACR's pickup icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a placeholder. *The MK14 uses the same firing sound and reload animation as the M14 EBR from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The MK14, along with the Type 95 and the M16A4, are the only Assault Rifles in the Call of Duty series that can use Rapid Fire. *The MK14 is the only semi-automatic assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *The MK14's third person firing sound is the same as the M14 EBR firing sound from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Grinch is the only NPC in the game who uses the MK14 consistently. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 - MK14 Reload Animations|First person reload animations from the MK14 in different speed Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons